La Laguna Azul
by laviflames
Summary: ¿Que es lo que ocasiona este lugar? Esta laguna hace que yo... que tu.....dice el joven de cabello oscuro Entren y descubranlo! este es mi segundo fic asi que no sean malos si? u.u' Kouga X Ayame
1. Lugar magico  Tu aqui?

"La Laguna Azul"

Hola a todos!! si es que alguien lo lee u.u' bueno en fin, este es mi segundo fic asi que estoy

un poco emocionada o.o wiii jajaja en fin, bueno pues este fic no tiene nada que ver con la

antiquisima pelicula de la Laguna Azul, pero hay algo como que un poquito de la peli jajaja, y

ya saben que los personajes no son mios, arigatou por leer!!!

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

En un tranquilo y verde lugar, en un inmenso bosque donde habitaba la paz por debajo de las

grandes montañas nevadas, desde la cima de la montaña mas alta descendia una bella pero

fria cascada finalizando en una laguna de color azul cielo, rodeada de arboles; se podian ver

claramente dos figuras, una de un gran y peludo lobo, y la otra de una jovencita de casi 18 años,

quien estaba sentada con los pies metidos en el agua, muy pensativa.

-¿En que piensas hija?- le pregunta el viejo lobo a su nieta

-Ya sabes abuelo- respondia suspirando viendo hacia donde terminaba la cascada

-Ese joven lobo...- sonrie un poco, lamiendo la mano de Ayame cariñosamente- sabes que lo

recordara mi niña

-¿Y si no es asi? Abuelo... yo... yo lo amo... y no puedo evitar sentirme asi- le responde la

pelirroja de forma intrigada -¿Que debo hacer para que recuerde la promesa, para gustarle

aunqe sea un poco?-

-Pues... no lo se... por ahora seria mejor que fueras a buscarlo y le tratases de hacer recordar

su promesa- le lame la mano y le da un leve empujon en la espalda para tratarla de animarla

y hacer que fuera, pero cuando lo hace la chica se resbala callendo al agua-

-¡¡Abuelo!!- se levanta toda empapada sacudiendose el agua en vano- Me dare un baño...-dice

resignada quitandose la piel de sus hombros y espalda-

-Muy bien, nos vemos arriba mi niña- dice sonriendo levemente y se aleja hacia las altas montañas-

La chica se despoja del resto de su ropaje y armadura introduciendose en la helada laguna

sentandose en la orilla llegandole el agua hacia los hombros, para ella el agua estaba deliciosa

a pesar de que estuviera muy fria; y por mas que lo intento y evito, las lagrimas le traicionaron

liberandose de la prision de sus verdes esmeraldas mojandole la cara, dejando caminos en sus

blancas mejillas-

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me notes Kouga?...¿Por que no te das cuenta de que

yo te amo tonto? -dice sollozando tratando de calmarse viendo el cielo-

Salia luego de un largo rato de aquel frio lugar secandose y se colocaba su armadura y la piel de su

espalda y falda igual de blancas que la nieve a pesar de su uso, al terminar de anudarse la pequeña

capa una voz un tanto infantil se escuchaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Ayame! ¿con que aqui estaba?- pregunta acercandose a ella una chica de 16 años, cabello

blanco grisaseo que le llegaba a la cintura a pesar de estar recogido con una cintilla color azul

cielo en una cola baja y haciendole juego en el principio de su ropa una tela color azul perdiendo su

tonalidad terminando en una falda blanca de piel de lobo; y sus ojos extrañamente verdes muy claros

igual a los de su padre- La he buscado por todos lados

-Lofsue sabes que puedes hablarme de tu, somos amigas no tienes que tratarme con respeto como los demas-

-Siempre estas aqui cuando no vas a buscar a Kouga, ¿Que tiene de interesante esta laguna si es

tan fria?

-Porque aqui es donde me hizo la promesa- voltea a verla con los ojos algo colorados despues de

haber llorado-

-Lo siento... no quise...-

-No importa, tal ves tengas razon... no se que le veo a esta tonta laguna...¿a que viniste?-

-Ah, ¡es cierto! tu abuelo me mando buscarte Ayame, se estaba haciendo tarde y no volvias-

-Ese viejo... se preocupa por que tardo en regresar cuando me estoy bañando, pero cuando tardo

tres dias buscando a Kouga no se preocupa- dijo rondando los ojos caminando con Lofsue hacia las

faldas de la montaña-

-Jajajaja eres muy graciosa Ayame- rie viendola y ambas comienzan a correr hacia las cuevas y tiendas del clan

envueltas en remolinos verde y plateado-

-¿Por que sigues insistiendole a ese testarudo a pesar que dijo que no cumpliria la promera?- le dice Lofsue

confundida.

-Por una simple razon Lof... lo amo... -le contesta viendo lo alto de las montañas-

Luego de unos minutos comeinzan a sentir la nueve llegando a su poblado en las montañas, todos estaban

reunidos en un solo lugar de la aldea, el abuelo de Ayame en el centro con alguien mas, ambas se acercan

tratando de ver que sucede y Ayame se acerca a su abuelo para ver a la otra persona y...

-¡¿Tu aqui?! ¡No lo puedo creer! -grita sorprendida viendo a la otra persona-

-No grites o me dejaras sin oir...- le responde una voz.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

¡¡Continuará...!!

Jaja pues hasta aqui los dejo a ver si saben quien es que lo mas seguro esque si nn pero en fin, si les gusta esto

continuare si no seria bueno borrarlo, empece con una corta parte por ahora para ver como progresa, dejen

reviews si les gusta nn'' gracias, y los veo en el prox capi

¡¡Ja ne!!!

Atte. Sagami Zalmaix


	2. Acuerdo

Hola a todos, pues veo que mi fic pego un poco jeje no ps k bueno y no los entretengo mas y  
voy directo al fic nn.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

-¡¿Tu aquí?! ¡No lo puedo creer! -grita sorprendida viendo a la otra persona-

-No grites o me dejaras sin oír...- le responde una voz.

-Abuelo, ¿Que pasa aquí? - ignorando la respuesta que había recibido-

-Vamos a unir nuestros clanes, ¿verdad...Kouga?- viendo indiferente al joven y rebelde lobo-

-Así es señorita... mas bien el nuestro al suyo ya que solo somos 6 -dice un poco confundido uno  
de los amigos de Kouga, Ginta-

-Pero eso solo se puede si...-viéndolos a todos confundida-

-No es necesario un matrimonio, solo una ceremonia de unión por parte de ambos jefes.. por desgracia...-  
cortándole a Ayame, siendo grosero con la chica-

-Como la ceremonia es bastante pesada tú tomaras ahora mi lugar como la nueva líder nieta-

-¿¡Como?! ¡Estas loco abuelo! -algunos de los lobos la ven sorprendida al verle decir eso pero el  
canino lobezno no se inmuta ante esto-

-No Ayame, estoy viejo y la ceremonia requiere de alguien joven y con energías, aparte que ya es momento  
de que te encargues del clan, sabes que no estaré aquí yo para toda la vida, tu y Kouga serán los jefes  
y tendrán que decidirlo todo juntos...-siendo bastante serio y realista-

-Pero eso será todo... solo la unión de clanes-dijo tajantemente-

-Uhmm... bien... te veo después abuelo...-se levanta agachando la cara haciendo que su flequillo le tapara los ojos, de manera que el lobo frente a ella no viera las lagrimas aun sin escapar de sus ojos y se iba con paso  
apresurado de allí-

-Ayame... bien Kouga la ceremonia será mañana por la noche, en luna llena- habla el sabio líder-

-Como diga jefe Yuu- indiferente-

Y la noche cubría todo dejando ver en pequeños puntos de reunión gente alrededor del fuego abrasador evitando que se congelaran en aquel lugar, en un lugar apartado de la explanada cierta pelirroja veía las brazas del color de su cabello danzar juguetonamente, secando los húmedos caminos surcados por las lagrimas.

-¿Que se propone con todo esto? Solo esta logrando lastimarme más... no lo entiendo... ¡¡tonto Kouga!!-

-¿Estas bien Ayame? desapareciste muy rápido de la piedra principal- se acerca a ella una chica de cabellos  
plateados al igual que sus ojos y un traje que terminaba como en short justo arriba de las rodillas y una armadura azul casi color plata-

-Si Tsuki estoy bien, solo que confundida con esta decision de mi abuelo-

-Sabes que el lo hace por el clan... debemos unirnos para ser uno mejor-

-Pero no vamos a sacar nada uniendo los clanes anda mas, si no hay herederos que provengan de los dos clanes no será lo mismo-

-Si lo dices por ti y por Kouga tal vez el se de cuenta con el tiempo de lo que se esta perdiendo, no olvides que a pesar de todo aun existe la magia misma-

-¿De que estas hablando? No me confundas, ¿quieres?-

-Ja ja ja ja lo siento, ya te darás cuenta de que hablo, y el cabeza hueca de tu Kouga también-

-Estas más loca que una cabra amiga... iré a pasear un poco... avísale a mi abuelo... -ve que comenzaba a nevar así que decide ir a caminar mientras veía los pequeños copos caer en aquel blanco panorama-

Mientras en otra parte los lobos no acostumbrados a aquel congelante ambiente morían de frío rodeando una fogata, menos el jefe que veía los pequeños copos de nieve desde la entrada de la cueva que les habían asignado, era tan repentina aquella decisión que no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto con todo esto pero no valía la pena que solo ellos 6 formaran parte del clan, era patético ya que no quedaban hembras en su clan para acrecentar su manada.

-¿No tienes frío Kouga? ¡Vente a la fogata! este lugar es muy helado no se como eres capaz de decidirte a vivir aquí- le dice Hakaku tiritando de frío-

-Simplemente lo decidí y punto... así que cállate y vete acostumbrando al frío... será mejor que consigas mas pieles ya que son esa patética armadura y tres trapos de piel no aguantaras la siguiente noche- dice sin voltearlo a ver-

-¿Tu sabes que le pasa?- preguntándole a Ginta mientras los otros tres lobos se sentaban a junto a ellos cubriéndolos con su pelaje-

-No lo se, y dudo que desee cumplir su promesa pero de una semana para aca lo veo raro-

-Kouga siempre ha sido extraño...-

-¿Que están diciendo de mi?- les dice aun dándoles la espalda-

-Na... nada Kouga lo sentimos- responden ambos algo nerviosos y quedándose callados apegándose al fuego-

-Aquí hay algo extraño... muy extraño... -piensa, viendo el cielo y viendo el camino cristalino que descendía desde la montaña mas alta y bajaba a un hermoso valle- solo nos queda hasta mañana...-

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Hola a todos, siento hacer este capitulo tan corto pero en verdad no tengo mucho tiempo porque tengo exámenes y clases muy seguidas, me cambiaron el horario y me lo dejaron todo marciano.

Agradezco a aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y espero continúen leyendo mi fic nn' no soy excelente pero hago lo que puedo, gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, las veo en el próximo capi, intentare subirlo este fin si es que no tengo otro examen.

Arigato por su paciencia!!

Sayonara!!! nn o se despide: Sagami Zalmaix


End file.
